Oklahoma
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Oklahoma City; Tulsa | 1st = }} Oklahoma is a state located in the South Central region of the United States of America. It is the 28th most populous and 20th-largest state. The state's name is derived from the Choctaw words okla and humma, meaning "red people", and is known informally by its nickname, The Sooner State. Formed by the combination of Oklahoma Territory and Indian Territory on November 16, 1907, Oklahoma was the 46th state to enter the union. Its residents are known as Oklahomans, and its capital and largest city is Oklahoma City. Points of Interest ; Broken Bow: Broken Bow is a rural, farmland community located in southeastern Oklahoma. In the Star Trek mythos, it was here that a Klingon named Klaang crashed his K'toch-class scoutship in a cornfield owned by a farmer named Moore. Two Suliban aliens pursued Klaang, and although the Klingon managed to avoid them, he could not avoid Farmer Moore's plasma rifle. Star Trek: Enterprise: Broken Bow (Part 1)Enterprise: Broken Bow ; Oklahoma City: Oklahoma City is the capital and largest city of the U.S. state of Oklahoma. The county seat of Oklahoma County, the city ranks 31st among United States cities in population. Besides the core Oklahoma County, Oklahoma City's city limits extend into Canadian, Cleveland, and Pottawatomie counties, though much of those areas are rural or suburban. The city ranks as the eighth-largest city in the United States by land area which includes consolidated city-counties; it is the largest city in the United States by land area whose government is not consolidated with that of a county. Films that take place in * Logan TV shows that take place in * Star Trek: Enterprise :* "Broken Bow (Part 1)" Books that take place in * Enterprise: Broken Bow Marvel Comics Ten years before becoming the leader of the New Mutants, Cable and his mercenary team, Six Pack, took on a mission to New Mexico. After narrowly escaping from an exploding HYDRA base, they hightailed it across the Oklahoma state line before Cable split off from the rest of the group to return to his future time era. X-Force 8 Characters from People who were born in * Bob Duncan * Brad Pitt * Carol Littleton * Carter Mullaly * Kate Melton * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Nicki Aycox * Olivia Munn * Paul Hampton * Ron Howard * Sterling Gates People who died in * Bob Duncan * Carter Mullaly Notes & Trivia The publisher's summary for Enterprise: Broken Bow erroneously identifies Broken Bow as being located in Montana when it is actually located in Oklahoma. The author might have confused Broken Bow with Bozeman, the Montana location in which Zefram Cochrane first launched the Phoenix as seen in the 1996 film Star Trek: First Contact. The events from the film are addressed in both the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot episode and the novelization. External Links * at Wikipedia * Oklahoma at the TV DB * Oklahoma at Memory Beta * Oklahoma at Memory Alpha * Oklahoma at the Horror House References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Oklahoma Category:Logan (2017)/Locations